


Storm

by madwriter223



Series: Fred & Shaggy [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their latest mystery, the gang get to stay in an old castle. And there's even a thunderstorm that night. Shaggy has problems with that, and Freddy knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic of mine. I added some part to fill up the glaring holes in the teeny plot I managed to wedge in there. ^_^ Enjoy.

Shaggy woke up with a start when a loud clap of thunder shook his room. He sat up and bundled the blanket up to his chin, shivering from both fear and the night chill. Oh, how he hated sleeping in spooky old castles! Especially ones that were being haunted by a monster in their moats. And the drafty ones weren't at all fun either

Another bolt of lightning cut across the sky, and he whimpered. Maybe he should go join Scooby in the girls' room. His ol' buddy was probably scared too, so he definitely wouldn't mind some company. Yeah, that was a great idea! He got out of bed and looked around for his hamburger slippers.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened with an ominous creak. 

“Zoinks!” Shaggy cried with a whimper and dove back under the covers. He pulled them all over his head and curled up into a tight ball. He could hear something shuffling towards his bed and he whimpered, clutching the blanket close to his ears.

It was the Moat Monster, he was sure of it!

The bed dipped as the Monster sat on it, the springs squeaking slightly. Shaggy curled up into a tighter ball, but that didn't help him any. He yelped when the covers were tugged off of his head.

Except it wasn't the Moat Monster. It was Freddy. He sat next to Shaggy, blinking sleepily at him. “Scoot over.” he murmured with a pat to Shaggy's shoulder. Shaggy obeyed, moving closer to the wall. Fred swung his legs onto the mattress and lay down, sighing as his head hit the pillow.

Shaggy stared at him in confusion. “Like, what are you doing here?”

In response, Freddy patted the spot next to him. Shaggy shrugged and obeyed, lying down. He shook out the blankets and covered them both with it. Fred sighed again and closed his eyes, whole body relaxing.

Shaggy poked him in the shoulder. “Freddy? Like, what are you doing here?” He asked again.

Freddy shrugged without opening his eyes. “The storm woke me, and I figured you'd be awake too.” He cracked open one eye with a small smile. “I know how you are with thunder storms.”

“Oh.” Shaggy wiggled around and smiled back at Freddy. “Yeah, I have a problem with those.”

Freddy shifted closer and pressed their foreheads together. “Go to sleep, Shagster. We've got a whole day of mystery-solving tomorrow.”

“Right-o, Freddy.” Shaggy snuggled closer, laying his head against Fred's chest. He sighed happily when Fred draped one arm across his side and relaxed into the contact.


End file.
